The apparatus and method described herein are believed to constitute substantial benefits towards the utility and performance of the hydrodynamic compaction machine which is defined in U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,543 and to the groundwater cleanup configuration described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,419,316. The current applicant was the sole inventor of both those patents, and is also the sole owner of the intellectual property associated with these.
The novelty cited here is a module to be incorporated within the existing hydrodynamic compactor, a machine which is mainly for use in the Ground Improvement sector of geotechnical engineering and environmental remediation, however, it may have some application in water well development and petroleum recovery from oil wells.